


To Have Him

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Oral Sex, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron has a crush on his sister's new best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have Him

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of sex in a semi-public place. Background: Blink and you'll miss it: Harry/Draco and Charlie/?? (which if you know me -- you can guess who it is). All my thanks to josephinestone for the beta. Also I suck at accents so I didn't use any for Viktor.

Ron wanted to hate Viktor Krum. In theory, he did.  
  
He once dated Ron’s ex-girlfriend, Hermione, before she was _his_ girlfriend. Now, he was chummy with his sister.  
  
  
But then the man had those strong thighs, that build, and when he came close to Ron, he'd nearly forget his own name.  
  
"What's wrong with your brother?" Krum had once said to Ginny when he'd flustered and simply walked away while Krum was still talking to his family. To Charlie.  
  
Of course, Charlie was handsome, and charming, and could easily talk to anybody. Ron wasn't like that.  
  
Still, he knew that he didn't have to worry about Charlie with Krum, Charlie was with someone now. And he was loyal. Even if he flirted here and there.  
  
After wasting a substantial amount of time in line for snacks, Ron made his way back to the viewing box where his family was gathered and hoped he could watch the rest of the game without incident.  
  
"Hi," Krum stopped him, before he could reach his safe zone, and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"H--hi," Ron said, stuttering.  
  
"I know that you don't like me," Krum started to say.  
  
"I like you. I mean, I like you fine. I don't _not_ like you..."  
  
"Are you sure? Because every time I approach your family to speak to them, you run away. I'm not...I'm not dating your sister or interested in her."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow. "Why are you telling me that?"  
  
"Because maybe you thought I was...and that's why you don't like me. Or...I mean I'm not interested in your brothers, either."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Come here," Krum said eventually, looking as though Ron was the most exhausting thing ever.  
  
They walked past Harry and Draco, who were still in line for snacks, looking as though they were busy arguing over something. They didn't see Krum drag Ron away.  
  
Finally, Krum locked them in one of those public toilets--that occupied only one person--and placed a silencing charm.  
  
Technically, he should have been disgusted or scared or anything but nervous and slightly turned on. What was Krum doing?  
  
Before Ron could say anything to protest, Krum pushed him against the door and launched himself at Ron.  
  
"What the hell--" Ron protested but he immediately shut up when Krum's hands went up his body, and his nails teased Ron's skin. "Bloody--Fuck," he moaned.  
  
Krum pressed their hips together and rocked them. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this?" Krum groaned and then started to kiss and lick Ron's neck.  
  
"I--uh--" Ron was at a loss for words.  
  
"I have to go. The second half of the game's going to start soon."  
  
"Right," Ron said, still unsure of what'd just happened.  
  
"Will I--can I see you after the game?" Krum asked, his finger slowly traced Ron's jaw, eventually brushing his thumb over Ron's lips. "I'd like to have you..."  
  
"Have me?" Ron said, almost laughing in disbelief. "That's a bold statement."  
  
"Yes. Weasley. I want to _have_ you. Tonight. In my bed."  
  
The Krum leaned down and slowly sucked on Ron's lower lip. "Say you'll come with me."  
  
"What makes you think I want that?" Ron asked, even though he knew his body was betraying him.  
  
"Don't you?" Krum asked, rubbing his hand over Ron's cock, and pressing against his erection. "Maybe...I can do more...to convince you."  
  
With grace that Ron could never muster, Krum slid down to his knees and unzipped Ron's trousers. "I'll have you now, and then I'll have you later."  
  
He locked his eyes with Ron for a long moment before pulling Ron's trousers down.  
  
"I...yeah...okay..." Ron had no idea what he'd done to give himself away to Krum, but it was obvious that Krum had his number. Yeah, he could have Ron. He could have him any way he wanted him.

* * *

_END_


End file.
